


Sunrise

by Calvatron



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Times Bruce was a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is meant to be Dick and Bruce, but if you squint it could be any Robin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be Dick and Bruce, but if you squint it could be any Robin.

The rays of sunlight shone over the horizon, the light reflecting gently off the layers of snow covering Gotham. It was a sight Bruce rarely saw, but every time he did it took his breath away. He realized suddenly that this was Robin's first time seeing it. He looked down at his young partner. Robin was sitting on the edge of the rooftop, his legs dangling down over the edge. He was staring at the sunrise in awe. Bruce sat down beside him and wrapped his arm around the young boy, pulling him close. Robin noticed and leaned his head against Bruce's shoulder, and they watched the sun rise into the sky.


End file.
